


Vehement

by honeyblood17



Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyblood17/pseuds/honeyblood17
Summary: Vehement – {French, Latin} (adj.) – showing strong feeling; forceful, passionate, or intense
Relationships: Marsela Mari Guia/Abelaine Trinidad
Kudos: 4





	Vehement

Sela heard something fell as she felt the back of her legs hit an end table, but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. There are more pressing matters right now—particularly Ethan who looks red with anger.

Ethan is the boyfriend of her best friend, Abby.

“Ethan, calm down,” she heard Abby say. Her friend is standing in front of her with her palm extended towards her boyfriend demanding distance. “It’s a misunderstanding. We’ll talk, okay?” Abby continued as if she was talking to a wild animal, “Sela,” she called, slightly turning her head towards her direction but her eyes was still looking at Ethan, “Ethan and I need to talk, you should go,”

With everything that’s happening, Sela wanted to protest, “Abby,” she called. This made Ethan turn his intense glare on her—which sent chills at the back of her neck. The fact that she feels she deserves this hate from the guy also doesn’t help.

Her weak protest made her best friend turn to her, this time, her eyes are also on her, “It’s okay, Sela,” Abby said softly, “Ethan and I will just talk,” she says, “It’ll be okay,” she finished with a smile.

_ How can it all be okay?  _ she wanted to ask, but the look on Abby’s face made her comply—like always. “Okay,” she agreed with a sigh.

“Good,” she said and grabbed her arm pulling her to the exit. “I’ll be on your apartment after this,” she said with a smile, “Stop fretting, everything will be okay,” Abby said before kissing her cheek goodbye and closing the door.


End file.
